


Stay Or Leave?

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: AJ Styles really wants to attend a party thrown by his two best buddies, but his fiancée isn't too satisfied with that.





	

AJ Styles just received an invitation from his best friends, Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows, to one of their very famous just-released-from-jail party's. "Should I go?" Styles said, holding the festive envelope. "Where?" AJ Lee said, widening her eyes. "Here..." Styles said, handing her the invite. "Oh, heck no..." Lee said, throwing the envelope across the table. "But they're my best friends, girl!" Styles said, throwing his hands into the air. "So?! They're criminals! Now this conversation is over." Lee said, walking downstairs. After a few hours go by, it's midnight, the start time of the celebration! Styles - though it was a very hard decision - made up his mind: He's definitely going to that party. "Styles! Is that you?!" Karl said, in disbelief. "Your girl's alright with this?" Luke said, in shock. "Um..." Styles said, smoothing his hair back. "You gangster! Your girl doesn't know... does she?" Karl said, smirking. "She probably doesn't even have a clue you left the house!" Luke said, bursting into laughter. "Guys! Let's just hang! 'Cause I can't be here all night..." Styles said, gently pushing both of their backs. Meanwhile... "Dear?!" Lee said, looking around. "Yeah... he went to that stupid party." Lee thought to herself. Over at the party... everybody's taking shots of tequila, "Drink more AJ!" His 2 best buddies cheered. "What?!" Lee shouted, then everyone stopped. "Come on!" She added, pulling her soon-to-by husband's arm. "I'm... sorry." Styles said, wasted.

**Author's Note:**

> well one of my readers (MylovelyZiam) said that she wanted more fanfictions of the AJ's, so thank her y'all! ♡♥ :D


End file.
